100 Years
by A p o l i a n n e x3
Summary: Randy remembers things from his life, with Stacy. ONESHOT. Please read and review.


I own no one but Kina and Keith, obviously, and please excuse how much I lack grammar and spelling knowledge.

(Written in Randy's POV)

Lying here in the ICU, I'm barely conscious. Nearly in a coma, I can still see and hear the things buzzing around here. The nurses, walking in and out of hospital rooms, checking on patients, seeing if they need anything. The sounds of people, crying, praying for their loved ones to still be alive, the bright fluorescent lights everywhere, shining brightly on someone in my room. That person was Stacy. Stacy... I could tell how hard this was on her. I remember the time I first met her. As cliched as it is, I could remember it like it was yesterday. It felt like it was even yesterday I met her...

_Flashback_

_It was my first time on Smackdown, my debut, and I was nervous_._ I met with Vince, and there was Stacy, in her white polo and her short denim skirt._

'_Randy, this is my assistant, Stacy,' Vince said. 'Why don't you two get acquainted_ _before the show starts?'_

_As our eyes met, the nervousness melted away. It was like love at first sight._

_End Flashback_

'Stacy.' I thought. I knew how hard it must be on her. I could see her tears, streaking down her face. Her eyes, filled with sorrow. I knew how sensitive she was. I knew I shouldn't hurt her...

_Flashback_

_Me, Stacy, John, Trish, Batista, and Melina were at the club. We were all drinking and dancing. I had just finished dancing with Stacy, when Stacy had to go to the bathroom, so Trish went along with her. Suddenly, Maria came over to me._

'_Hey Randy,' Maria said seductively. 'Where's Stacy? This isn't the Randy that I know. You're always with a girl.' As I was about to reply, Maria started kissing me, full throttle. When she was finished, she asked, 'Does Stacy kiss you like that?'_

'_Speak of the Devil,' I thought. Stacy was right behind her. I saw her eyes, filling with tears, sorrow, and anger. _

'_Randy, how could you?' she asked. As I was about to reply, I saw Maria, happily smirking. _

'_She kissed me, Stacy,' I replied. 'You know I'd never hurt you like that.' After I said that, I noticed Stacy's face, turning back into the joyous, happy, and energetic Stacy that I know and love._

'_I promise I'll never hurt you again,' I muttered to her. 'Ever.'_

_End Flashback_

I always lived up to that promise. I never hurt her again, and I kept her happy. She was especially happy on a specific Christmas Day, in 2010 **( A/N: This takes place in 2060, when Randy is eighty-five, so bear with this.)**.

_Flashback_

_It's Christmas Day, and Stacy and I are at her parents' house. I had already asked Stacy's father for permission to marry her, being as old-fashioned as I am. As Stacy was opening presents, I was watching her, waiting for the perfect time to propose._

'_Stacy,' I said. I had put the ring inside her stocking. I made sure she didn't see me doing this, so it had to be perfect. 'You missed a present.'_

'_Where?' she asked. I chuckled. She reminded me of myself, when I was five on Christmas Day, opening presents and eager for more._

'_It's in your stocking.' I said. 'Moment of truth.' I thought. She went rummaging through her stocking, until she saw something sparkle admist all of the ornaments and Christmas lights_. _She pulled it out. It was a five carat, princess-cut, white diamond, surrounded_ _by small, purple diamonds, her favorite color. She looked at me, surprised_ _and flabbergasted, near tears. _

'_Stacy, we've been together for nearly five years,' I started. By this, she was already sobbing. 'Will you marry me?'_

_Stacy was nearly hysterical, almost inaudible, but you could still hear her say the one word I wanted to hear from her, 'Yes.' I put the ring on her finger, and we watched the snow fall down onto the yard._

_End Flashback_

As I remember all the special moments I've had with Stacy, I could also see my kids, Kina and Keith, near tears. I could see Keith, comforting his sister and mother, both sobbing quietly; praying I stay alive.

As I watched on, helplessly, I saw a bright, white light. I knew Death was coming. As the eighty years have gone by, I must thank Stacy, for always being there for me; All those eighty years.

End

Was it that bad? Please review!


End file.
